1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to shear ties in general and shear ties used to fasten a cargo roller tray to a floor beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cargo roller trays are used in vehicles (e.g., air craft, ships, trucks, etc.) and storage locations (e.g., holds, containers, and warehouses, etc.) to speed the movement of cargo. Typically, the cargo roller trays are joined to structural supports (e.g., floor beam, floor joists, etc) or a floor using fasteners.
The cargo roller trays in the past have been attached to structural supports by positioning the cargo roller tray on the support, drilling holes through both the cargo roller tray and the support, and then inserting fasteners though the holes. This fastening process required the installer to drill holes and to clean up the drill shavings after the holes were drilled. This process also required the use of backing plates for the fasteners, since the tension in the fastener held the cargo roller tray in position.
In an effort to speed the assembly process, both the support and the cargo roller tray are predrilled. However, when the holes in the cargo roller tray and the support did not line up, re-work was required
Accordingly, there is a need for a cargo roller tray shear fitting that can fasten the cargo roller tray to the support such that re-work is minimized when using predrilled components.